Feral Creatures
by callmekrazy
Summary: nine passengers survived the crash of Hunter Gratzner on an unknown planet. but what if there was another passenger? a Feral creature that was all instinct with the will to live? and what will Riddick think?
1. Prologue

I could feel the cooling liquid in my veins attempting to lull my mind in to unconsciousness, but it was a futile attempt at best. i could hear every heart beat, every unconscious breath of every passenger on this floor. eleven passengers, eleven heart beats totally in sync completely relaxed in there artificial slumber... all but one. One heart beat slightly erratic not with fear but anticipation... but for what? i couldn't see through the thick plastic visor with lights blinding across it, i couldn't even move my arms and legs (or middle) but i could smell. i lightly unnoticeable smirked breathing deeply through my nose taking in the scent of every cryo induced drugged body kept in there Plexiglas lockers.

incense and dusty robes. must be some religious fools heading for new mecca, the chosen land.

sweaty leather and dirt mixed with cheap lavender perfume and soap. most definitely a women. traveling with a man? prospector types from the smell of there heavy metal equipment.

something smelled expensive with a twinge of vodka and perfume, wouldn't be surprised if it was a male but theres always the chance that it could be female as well.

and then a strong overwhelming scent that had bothered my already restless trip. over in the far cargo bay the smell of blood. definitely not pure but that could mean it was female perhaps during her first stages of ovulation. a stow away?

and then the real problem, the kind that kept my neck hairs on end, the kind that brought on the waves of overwhelming nausea that tormented my mind from the lightest sniff. the smell of rubber gloves and anesthetics the sickly sweet smell of chlorine and and blood all mixed together. Dr. Trueman the demon that was assigned the dirty job of disposing of me. an illegal failed experiment.... I felt the atmosphere change, and the one person who was fully aware tense. I could feel his anticipation grow as the ship suddenly became rocky and unbalanced...

so this is what you were waiting for?


	2. ch2 Feral

I heard voices and people running I could smell the fear rolling off the crew members and the intoxicating scent of fresh blood, it was driving me insane. I could feel the ship being tossed about like a child's toy and the heat that was licking the outer hull threatening to spill in through the walls.

"they train you for this don't they Fry!?"

I could feel the ship jerking violently and twisting through the atmosphere. I could hear the warning sirens and automated voices pouring through the cockpit and then one swift jerk from the rear.

"what!? Was that a purge Fry!"

"we're to heavy in the ass, i can't get my fucking nose down!"

Fear and guilt mixed with sweat, I could smell it, sense it. The entire cockpit was drenched in it and it was almost as sickening as the chlorine blood and rubber gloves next to me.

"Fry what are you doing"

"i gotta dump more load"

a sudden pound of rhythmic heart beats suddenly hit my eardrums. More fear. More panic. People were coming to.

"look I tried everything alright there's no other way"

"well your going to have to try everything again cause' there's no way we are just flushing out.."

"if you know something I don't get your ass up here and take the chair"

"listen company says we are responsible for every single one of those people Fry"

"what we both die out of sheer fucking nobility!?"

a cowards way out I could feel her fear becoming more intense smothering the other sensations around me suffocating me. I couldn't blame her though if it were me I would have already pulled the trigger by now, of course I was never the heroic type.

"don't you touch that handle FRY!"

"I'm not going to die for them!"

nothing, no rushing waves of heat, or suffocating winds, or crashing objects...

"OWENS!"

"70 seconds Fry you still have 70 seconds to level this beast out!"

I could hear the breaking shards of glass shattering and new sirens beginning to ring. _Thump_ somebody just freed themselves from there locker, and from the way it smells he's a merc. I smirked low level bounty hunters with no brain for themselves.

More people began ejecting from there lockers, the sensation of panic and confusion grew more intense through the cabin. I felt a heavy crash. _We landed._ I could smell fresh blood being spilt I had to use all my will power to keep the beast in me at bay. _another one down_... suddenly more blood ran out from a body beside me smothering the chlorine smell, I almost busted out from sheer excitement. There was nothing left, nothing but to get out of this locker.... no doctors, needle, knifes, tests, no more drugs or surgery's no more pain...

* * *

"Owens.... Owens?"

"DON"T TOUCH IT. DON'T YOU TOUCH THAT HANDLE!"

"we have to try to pull it out"

"no, no, no its to close to his heart"

"There's some Anestaphine in the med-lock

in the back of the cabin"

no there wasn't I couldn't smell any of that sickly drug anywhere on this ship.

"not anymore there's not"

"get out of here everyone"

I could hear retreating footsteps bouncing through the halls.

"get out of here!"

more footsteps, heavier with boots, more clumsy and slow..._merc. _They stopped in front of my locker and I could feel his sickly blue eyes examining me. I heard him continue on probably thought I was as unconscious as a door knob...

something hard jammed its way through my locker hitting my feet restraints... _hmm..._i gave a hard jerk at a precise angle and my feet were free. I was brought out of my short victory by footsteps and voices.

_One, two, one, two_

I counted the rhythms off with a tap of my foot. _Four_.

"we don't know what it is or who, these restraints were put on her for a reason"

the merc

"shes still a passenger we can't just leave her here"

ah the holy man.

"hes right for all we know she could die out here"

hmm the prospector woman...

I heard a heavy sigh and sweat dripping from the fourth persons face.

"we'll take her out, and chain her in the brig with Riddick"

The coward Fry...

I felt buttons being pushed and my cell being open, pressure was released and I could feel the full severity of the heat. I could feel the restraints falling from my torso and legs along with the Steele handcuffs that kept my hands positioned precisely across my chest angled right for my heart. I was completely free. I remained still until my visor was lifted, I snapped my eyes open immediately adjusting to the light around me. I must have surprised them because the holy man and Fry jumped back while the merc and woman held there guns pointed directly at me .

I moved my head side ways analyzing them all from the color of there hair right down to there very shoe size.

"hello"

I snapped my head up to the blond woman "Fry"

"i'm the captain, this is John, Shazza, and Imam. Do you have a name?"

I scanned my memories none of which I had before _the hospital _the only thing I ever knew in life. I was never anything more there than an experiment, Exp. CYPHER1739

"Cypher"

my voice came out flat and bone chilling with no emotion behind it what so ever.

"Cypher, we crash landed on an unknown planet and we're trying to find a way off but in the mean time I'm sorry we're going to have to keep you in the brig"

John roughly pushed me forward with his gun, I didn't budge, didn't even flinch. I looked up to the captain to read her expression. I knew then that if I didn't play by there rules than I would never get off this planet. I went along and walked forward calmly with out making a noise with Shazza and John at my back holding there weapons tighter.

I was walked all the way to the brig where I caught scent of the feral creature that had anticipated this crash. He was cuffed to a beam with a blind fold and bit in his mouth.

I was directed over to a beam hanging from the ceiling directly across from who I guessed to be "Riddick" John got a little to close for comfort when cuffing my hands over my head and around the beam, I growled slightly in response causing him to back up a bit. My bare feet just barley rested firmly on the floor.

"we will be back to check on you momentarily after I have had a chance to talk with everyone"

I watched as the captain ushered Shazza and Imam out with John trailing behind keeping eye contact with me until they disappeared.

I snapped my attention back to Riddick I could feel his eyes examining me through his blindfold. I smirked in response.

I analyzed the room before seeing a torch dangling near Riddick.

"you mind kicking that over here"

my voice came out as a low purr to try and persuade him as I motioned to the torch in front of him

I watched him work the bit out of his mouth and smirk at me.

"now why would I do that?"

he had a point...

"because I can get those cuffs off of you"

I tried to be as convincing as possible. He seemed to actually think it over.

"and if I said fuck you?"

this was a waste of time. I grabbed the restraints hanging on my wrist and pulled myself up until my legs wrapped around the beam I angled my hands and then swung backwards slipping my wrists free and flipping backwards landing In a crouched position on my feet. Riddicks head snapped up when the cuffs hit the floor next to me.

"I'd say..."

I sauntered over passing by his face as close as possible....

"to bad"

and then I walked casually out the exit and slipped silently down the halls.

I sat on top of the broken down ship basking in the suns _three suns_ I could feel there heat beating down on my legs and arms, left exposed by the small black shorts and black tank top that was regulation at _the hospital._ but it brought no discomfort to me it was simply another sensation that gave no effect to my body.

I listened to the people talking below me about how amazing it was that there _captain _was able to level and land such a beast no matter how bad the crash was. I smirked oh if only they knew....

I sat for quite some time before feeling a presence of another settling in on the ship not to far from me. Ah the expensive smell. I pushed myself up soundlessly deciding to investigate. I crept over until I could see a man wrapped in exotic garb with many foreign accessories surrounding him. I smirked so it was a man...

I ghosted silently over to the man finally making myself known. My lips curled when he jumped back from seeing me almost falling off the ship entirely.

"my goodness, you gave me quite the fright there young lady. What's your name?"

I cocked my head to the side standing rigidly ready for any attack or action.

"Cypher"

the man shifted nervously trying to smile.

"well Cypher, my name is Paris its a pleasure to meet you"

Paris stuck his hand out in friendly gesture one I read about as a form of greeting. I ignored his out stretched arm and looked past him to see a strange contraption that was only familiar to me in books.

"what is that?"

I pointed to the small folded object resting on a trunk of some sort. Paris followed the direction I was pointing and chuckled when he saw what it was. He motioned for me to come forward and sit. I did curiosity getting the best of me. Paris picked up the odd item and with a quick flick caused it to open revealing what I thought was a beautiful pattern across it.

"this is a fan. Men and women use it as a fashion accessory sometimes as well as a means to cool themselves like this"

he began brushing it up and down fanning himself as an example, I watched in fascination I had never actually seen one of these "fans" not that I could remember anyways. I had seen them in the books about earth it was an old fashioned object that the women always seemed to have especially when "flirting" with the male characters.

"would you like to try it?"

Paris closed the fan and held it out for me. I gently took the object from him carefully holding it sideways as the fabric fell out making it look like a fan again. I notice Paris smiling at me while I gently caressed the soft fabric.

"PARIS!"

I turned to see the captain and John running out of the ship. Paris responded by climbing down away from the ship and meeting them near the door they exited. I flexed the muscles in my ear concentrating them on there conversation.

"Paris, Riddicks gotten loose and we think Cypher may be with him"

"that's impossible Cypher has been with me this entire time"

so Riddick did get away....

I could feel there gaze but pretended that I hadn't even noticed them and continued admiring the strange contraption in my hand.

"what!? And you didn't tell us! Do you know how dangerous she could be"

"i don't think shes as dangerous as everyone thinks, shes just a girl and from what I've seen she seems to have the mind set of a small child"

I glanced out of the corner of my eye smirking while the captain and johns exchanged looks.

"look we don't even really know where she was going or why she was in that special locker, maybe we should just talk to her find out the truth"

my smirk increased as I listened to Paris trying to convince the two that I was no real threat.

"and how do we know she will tell the truth?"

they all seemed to think it over before I heard footsteps approaching.

"Cypher"

I jerked my head down to see the three of them staring up at me expectantly from the sandy floor.

"could you come here for a moment so we can talk with you"

this was perfect...


End file.
